the good life of harry potter
by pigwigeon
Summary: harry goes and lives with his grand parents instead his aunt and uncle he loves it PLEASE R&R chapter 5 is here whoo hoo please review
1. the beginning

One morning harry awoke in his grandpas house it was a nice 3 story house painted a light yellow. There was3 bedrooms, 2 on the second floor and 1 on the top floor for guests. Harry slept in one of the bedrooms on the second floor and his grandpa and grandma in the other bedroom. Harry walked down stairs where he saw is his grandpa making breakfast.

"Morning Harry" said grandpa

"Morning breakfast smells good what is it" Harry

"Bacon eggs and toast" grandpa

Harry loved bacon in fact it was his favorite type of food, when breakfast was ready they all sat down to eat "hey grandma my birthday is in three days I want a new bike" said Harry. His grandma replied saying "you do, do you" "yes" Harry said once they all finished eating Harry went off to play with his broom stick he was really good on a broom stick he had gotten for Christmas last year. He was really good at it when he came in around noon he had lunch which was pb&j a muggle food Harry loved. Then he asked his grandma if she wanted to play wizards chess she agreed so they went into the living room and played Harry sucked at wizard's chess. His grandma wasn't very good but she was better then Harry and she beat him every time. After he lost about 50 time Harry went off to bed. When he awoke his grandpa gave him a letter, Harry jumped for joy "ITS MY HOGWARTS LETTER" he shouted "finally" he tore it open

He read all of the things he needed and he couldn't wait to go get them, they went to go shopping for Harrys books and robes right after breakfast. The first thing they did was go to harrys bank and when they got there Harry has never seen so many galleons before he reached in and grabbed him a handful and put them in a sack. The he asked "grandma grandpa were my parents rich because they left me with so much money" "they were not poor but they were not rich so they were right in the middle they left u with all there money so that you could go to Hogwarts" said harrys grandma. Harry grinned and said "I love my parents"

The first thing Harry wanted to get was his wand so he went into olevanders and fount his right want for him. The harrys grandma just took off with out telling him anything. So him and his grandpa were off to buy his robes and his books and all the other stuff he needed. Then they went off to go have so some ice cream

Harrys grandma came back and said "happy birthday Harry" holding up a nimbus 2000 Harrys jaw just dropped he has been wanting one of those ever since they existed he gave his grandma a hug then turned around to show his grandpa but he had disappeared to Harry finished up his ice-cream and turned around and he saw his grandpa "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" he was holding up a beautiful white snow owl he said "wow this are wonderful presents thanks"

"You're welcome Harry" they both said

"Lets get on home its getting late" said Harrys grandma

so then they walked back in to London to there care. When they got home Harry went straight to bed he was so tired. When he awoke he sat on the couch and watched TV. (Just because they are wizards don't mean they can't watch TV they live in a muggle town). Few days went by and Harry was and his grandparents were just hanging out playing games, Harry was so excited he would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. When they got up that next day they took harry to kings cross to catch his train.

A/N what sup this is the writer speaking this idea just came to me out of no where I think its way better then my old story I didn't even finish but hey send me comments or whatever and let me know if its good or not if it is ill write chapter 2


	2. the train

The Train

When Harry got onto the train he was trying to find a seat when he saw this most beautiful girl he has ever seen. So he walked into that compartment "may I sit here every where else is full" he asked. "Sure" she replied. "Hi my names Harry Potter" as he stuck out his hand "I'm Megan Ingram" she shook his hand "nice to meet you" said Harry. Megan had dirty blonde hair about shoulder length; she had the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. Right before the train left the station 2 other people asked to join them in there compartment and they let them stay. One was a girl and was a boy. The boy had bright red hair with freckles, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. The girl had light blonde hair kind of curly and green eyes, "hi I'm Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley".

"Hi I'm Harry potter" said Harry

"Hi I'm Megan Ingram" said Megan

They all sat down and had a nice conversation about Hogwarts and about learning magic, they were all quite excited especially Hermione and Megan they knew everything.(they got along pretty well). Ron and Harry both seem to get along good as well; both of them collected witches and wizards cards. Harry only had a small collection because he had only started a couple of weeks ago.

"So how long have u too been dating"? asked Harry

"Oh about a month" said Hermione

"Where did you two meet"? Asked Megan

"In Diagon Alley, we were both getting the same kind of ice-cream and when they called the order we both reached out and our hands touched" said Ron

"Then we just started talking and a week or so later he asked me out" said Hermione

"Don't your parents care that your dating, because aren't you a little young" asked Megan

"My parents love Ron they think he is nice and sweet" replied Hermione

"My parents think Hermione is loving and caring and she is really smart" said Ron

After awhile of chatting the compartment door opened and a plump lady with blue hair came in and asked if we wanted anything off the trolley. Harry "sure you guys want anything I'll buy for you" "sure" said Megan "yea I'll take something" said Ron "ok yea ill have something" said Hermione

So Harry bought them all some chocolate frogs, bertiebots every flavor beans, pumpkin pasties.

They became pretty good friends on that train ride to Hogwarts, the conductor announced through the speakers that they will be arriving soon .

When they heard that they all changed into there school robes

10 minutes later…..

they arrived

"I can't wait to be sorted in to my house I'm so excited" said Megan

"Me too" Hermione said

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor just like my pops" said Harry excitedly

"I want to be in Gryffindor just like my brothers" said Ron

a/n watt up this me the author again this chapter 2 I hope u like if there is any spelling or grammar errors please forgive me I don't know how to get a beta well the next chapter is Hogwarts later

please review


	3. hogwarts

They all got off the train and followed this trail that leads them to castle, they had got to the front door of the castle and it opened magically. They got to the next door and this teacher was waiting for them he was wearing this turban and was wearing dark black robes. As soon as Harry saw this teacher he fell to ground holding his hand over his scar.

"Harry are you ok" said Megan

"Yea I'm fine" said Harry

"What happened" said Ron and Hermione at the exact same time "he fell" said Megan I think it's his scar.

"It has never happened before" said Harry "it was that teacher when I saw him"

"Hi my names is professor volom"

"Now follow me" said professor volom

They went through these huge oak doors into a room with 4 big long tables one for each house they went to the front of the room and everyone was staring at them. Then professor Dumbledore spoke "this hat will sort you in your houses it won't take too long then we can feast, as I call your name come up here and put on the hat"

They called whole bunch of kids one of them parvati patil, and padma patil both made Gryffindor. Finally they called Harry, so he walked on up and place the hat on his head. "Hi my Mr. Potter I think I am put in Gryffindor you are brave very brave" said the hat

Then they called the rest of them which was Megan Ron and Hermione they all made Gryffindor Harry was happy.

"Ok now that you have been sorted go to your correct table that u belong too" said Dumbledore

They all walked too there tables and sat down, "now we eat" said Dumbledore

And huge piles of food came on to the table mounds of chicken, stake, pork chops, mashed potatoes, pas, and corn. Any type of food he could think of Harry took one of everything, once they had all eaten they dinner food went away. They were all talking about the ride up here, and then all of the sudden tons of desserts popped up. They had ice cream, cake, pie, and anything u could ever want; Harry thought Hogwarts was pretty cool even cooler than his grandpas and grandmas. Harry took one of everything again he was very hungry once every one had done eating Dumbledore stood up and said "now follow your prefect to your dormitory he will be standing first so please follow him". Harry looked around and found him so he walked over there "that's my brother Percy he is the a prefect this year he is so happy" said Ron "follow me" said Percy they followed Percy to the dormitory which was all the way up to the seventh floor. When they got there Percy stopped because this big fat lady asked for the password so he said "pig snout" and she opened up they all walked in and Percy said " boys dorm on the right girls on the left, now good night" as he walked off to his prefect dormitory. Harry and Ron went off to bed they were so tired, Harry found his stuff at the foot of his bed and he saw his bird and thought I forgot to name her and I need to put her up in the owlery tomorrow. Harry thought of name and then he got it "I will name you aeries" he said to him self as he went bed.

A/N hey there's chapter 3 I hop you like it chapter 4 will come as soon as possible please review I need them pretty please well ill update ASAP!!!!! bye


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning Harry awoke and found out where the owlery was and took aeries over there when he had gotten there he decided to write a letter to his grandpa and grandma.

Dear grandpa & grandma

I made Gryffindor just like my mom and dad, I wander if they are proud of me I hope so. I already made 3 new friends Ron, Hermione, and Megan they are some pretty cool people. Well I better get going to my first class before I am late.

Sincerely,

Harry

p.s. my scar started hurting the first day I got here when I looked at this teacher professor volom.

Harry had to run all the way to class he had to 10 minutes to get there, he had defense against the dark arts with professor volom. He got there with 2 minutes to spare he took a seat between Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to look the teacher in eyes because he didn't want what happened the other day to happen again. "Welcome to defense against the dark arts I am professor volom, today I'm going to teach you how to disarm your opponent" he said "now take out your wands and grab a partner". Harry partnered with Ron and they went to there corner "now the spell is expelliarmus" now try it Harry tried and it didn't work Ron tried and it didn't work. Hermione and Megan were partners and they both did it the first few tries and finally Harry and Ron both got it after the fiftieth time. When that class was over they all had transfiguration which Harry was all excited for he wanted to turn things into other things. "Hello class I am professor McGonagall I am going to teach you how to turn matches into needles". They told them the spell and Harry tried and he done it the first try Ron and Hermione were struggling and Megan did the first try as well. Harry's favorite subject was transfiguration he was really good at it so was Megan Harry was starting to fall in love with her. That afternoon they went to lunch and Harry was amazed they had some awesome lunch food but he wasn't all that hungry but he had some sandwiches and some apple juice. After that Harry and Megan went for walk and Harry asked her where she lived in London she said in the city on left st. Harry told her where he lived and they had nice walk they talked about there birthdays, favorite colors, and there favorite quiditch team. Then they both went to the common room

to hang out there because it was getting late. They had the rest of the night to do what ever they wanted to do, so Harry asked Ron if he wanted to play some chess so they did and Ron beat him every time just like his grandpa beat him. Then Harry asked Megan if she wanted to play and they did play and Harry won and after a couple more game they all went to bed.


	5. the date

Since it was the weekend Harry had to no classes so he went down to breakfast had some waffles then ran to professor McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door she opened the door "hello Mr. Potter can I help you" she said "yes can u teach me can u conjure me up some flowers" he said "I suppose so" she said, so she flicked her wand and gave Harry some flowers. Harry wandered why she didn't ask why but who cares. While he was walking back up stairs he saw this flyer and it said some things about hogsmead village. Harry read about and decided that that would be a good place. He ran to the common room "where is Megan" he asked Ron "she is in her dorm she will be down in a second why" he asked "you will see" said Harry

Sure enough down came Megan. So Harry walked over to Megan and he pulled out the flowers he got and said "Megan will you go out with me" she said "you mean to be your boyfriend, if so yes I will". "Cool" said Harry as he put her arm around her and told her about the hogsmead and she agreed to go. By the time all this was over it was lunch time and Harry Ron Hermione and Megan all went down to lunch. They went up stairs to study, they had a test Monday and it was Saturday so they had a lot to study for. Harry got done studying at 6 so he decided to go to bed, when Harry awoke he brushed his hair put on his cleanest set of robes and went down to wait for Megan in the common room. When she had gotten down Harry had asked "are ready" "yes I am" she said. So they walked to hogsmead all the way from the castle it was a very long walk finally they go to the trail head that said HOGSMEAD. They walked down that trail holding hands talking about what they are going to eat. They entered the gates of hogsmead and Harry said "lets go eat some muggle food I love the muggle breakfast" she replied "ok ill give it a try". So they walked over to the muggle café and walked in. They took a seat at the booth in the corner; they looked to see what the wanted Harry found that he wanted bacon eggs and hash browns. Megan found that she wanted an omelet, so Harry called the waiter over and told them what they wanted and he said "what would u like to drink with that"

"Umm I want some hot chocolate, what do you want honey" said Harry "uhh I want some hot chocolate too" said Megan. So they ordered there food and waited for the waiter to get back. While they waited Harry asked "have you ever flown on a broomstick" "once but I'm not too good at it" "oh that's cool o love flying

Can't wait for the flying lessons" said Harry. They kept talking about flying and quiditch and then there food got there. "Yum" said Megan "smells good" said Harry, and they began to eat there food and drink there coco. When they were done eating they left that restaurant and started walking around hogsmead

A/N hey guys there's chapter 5 I hope you like it please review my story well chapter 6 will be date part two c ya


End file.
